A broken shell of a man
by Mary Barrens
Summary: První část série The shell. Dean vypadá unaveně. A není to jen únava pro probdělé noci strávené vedle dětské postýlky, je to něco hlubšího, dlouhodobějšího. Je to vidět v těch pohledných, ale ztrhaných rysech, v těch pokleslých ramenou, v očích, které by mohly být zářivé, ale nejsou. Sam/OFC, naznačeno Dean/Castiel, kid!fic
Kdyby se Ashley někdy pokusila trochu se nad tím zamyslet, možná by jí přišlo zvláštní, že první, koho si z té podivné trojice všimne, je ten chlapec.

Ne že by na něm bylo něco zvláštního, to nejspíš ne. Je to od pohledu docela normální dítě, něco kolem roku a půl, možná dvou let, a s tmavými vlasy a špinavý vypadá úplně stejně jako všechny ostatní děti jeho věku, co si hrají na pískovišti.

Až na to, že ten chlapec je tichý, trochu moc tichý na to, aby jí to bylo divné, i když toho o dětech zase tolik neví a veškeré její zkušenosti s nimi se omezují na to, že občas pohlídá kamarádce dceru. Je tichý a možná trochu moc soustředěný, když sedí v písku, metr od ostatních, vesele si hrajících dětí, a klidně si plácá bábovičky, totálně nevšímavý ke všemu, co se kolem něj děje, zaměřený jen na to, co dělá sám.

Ashley znovu jemně šťouchne do Susaniny houpačky, a pak se rozhlédne okolo sebe, jen ze zvědavosti, protože ji zajímá, kdo tam s tím zvláštně soustředěným chlapcem je.

Na lavičkách okolo prolézaček a pískoviště sedí spousta matek, ale žádná z nich chlapce nijak zvlášť nesleduje. Jediný, kdo mu věnuje pozornost, je muž, který sedí na lavičce, na klíně knihu, ale víc než text sleduje to, jak ten černovlasý chlapec pečlivě skládá jednu bábovku vedle druhé, do dlouhé řady, jako by stavěl Velkou čínskou zeď. Je vysoký, dokonce hodně, protože je to vidět, i když sedí, a tmavé vlasy má skoro po ramena, v obličeji něco zvláštního, co se nedokáže schovat ani za dvoudenním strništěm. Něco jako zkušenost, těžkou a bolestivou, v tom mírném zamračení, ale pak se znovu podívá na chlapce a usměje se, a najednou vypadá o pět, možná deset let mladší, i když má v očích pořád ten podivný smutek.

Ashley ho chce poznat.

Ale nevydá se k němu, protože i když ten muž nemá na ruce prsten, je tady s dítětem, což s velkou pravděpodobností znamená, že má někde ženu, možná i další děti, rodinu. Možná má někde poblíž dům a psa a práci, celý život, a Ashley by se o něm sice ráda dozvěděla něco víc, už kvůli tomu smutnému úsměvu, se kterým se dívá na svého syna, ale ví, že to nemá smysl. Tenhle už má někoho, ke komu se každý večer vrací.

Ashley si povzdychne a znovu pohoupe Susan, která se celkem hlasitě dožaduje její pozornosti, ale to jí nezabrání, aby se znovu nepodívala směrem k tomu chlapci.

Dítě pořád sedí na pískovišti, tmavě modré tepláčky na kolenou špinavé, a v ruce svírá bábovku, ale už si nehraje. Hlavu má zvednutou a otočenou směrem k jednomu chodníčku, po kterém pomalu, vyrovnaným krokem jde nějaký muž. Vysoký a s širokými rameny, špinavě blond vlasy a očima tak zelenýma, že je to vidět z dálky. Pečlivě pohledem proskenuje okolí, a když uvidí toho chlapce, široce se zazubí a roztáhne paže, a chlapec okamžitě zapomene na bábovky a zvedne se, a tak rychle, jak mu to jeho drobné, nejisté nožky dovolí, se k muži rozběhne.

Ashley se zmateně zamračí, protože blonďák si dřepne, pořád s roztaženými pažemi, a když k němu chlapec dorazí, obejme ho a zvedne si ho do náruče, s tichým smíchem, jako milující otec, a muž na lavičce jenom pobaveně protočí oči, jako někdo, kdo si už dávno zvykl na to, že jeho dítě má raději svého druhého rodiče, zvedne se, klidně sesbírá opuštěné hračky, a mnohem pomaleji za dvojicí vyrazí, a blonďák po něm hodí rychlým úsměvem, zatímco prsty cuchá chlapci vlasy.

Samozřejmě, řekne si Ashley trochu zklamaně, protože ji mohlo napadnout, že je to gay. Ti hezcí, co se věnují svým dětem – a navíc nenosí snubní prsten – jsou nakonec vždycky gayové.

Ashley zakroutí hlavou, podívá se, jak ti tři odchází (blonďák drží svého syna pořád ještě v náruči a jeho partner, ten s dlouhými tmavými vlasy a kostkovanou košilí, nese dětský kyblíček), a pak se myšlenkami vrátí k Susan a pomalu a trpělivě začne opět šťouchat do její houpačky.

xXx

Ashley na tu trochu podivnou trojici (nebo možná vůbec ne podivnou, protože ti tři opravdu vypadali, jako by k sobě patřili) téměř zapomene.

Má spoustu práce, v bytě problémy s elektřinou, a do toho musí téměř každý večer vést dlouhé telefonní hovory se svojí sestrou, a přesvědčovat ji, že rozvod není ta nejhorší věc na světě, rozhodně ne, pokud máte za manžela idiota, který si vás vůbec neváží, a tak není divu, že si na ty tři vzpomene, až když si najde chvíli času na to, aby s malou Susan vyrazila do parku, a znovu je potká.

Tedy ne všechny tři, jen toho vysokého, který znovu sedí na lavičce, možná dokonce na té samé co minule, a s knihou na klíně hlídá tmavovlasého chlapce, zřejmě úplně slepý k zálibným pohledům matek okolo.

Ashley si hraje se Susan a snaží se přitom dvojici ignorovat, protože ví, že když nad nimi bude přemýšlet, neubrání se myšlenkám na to, že ten muž má opravdu něco do sebe, ten překvapivý, trochu divoký půvab, a něco v jeho očích ji utvrzuje v přesvědčení, že kdyby dostala šanci, dokázala by se do něj zamilovat, a nejspíš hodně rychle.

Okamžitě potřese hlavou, protože ji napadá stovka jiných věcí, které jsou mnohem příjemnější, než se zamilovat do zadaného chlapa. Do zadaného chlapa s _rodinou_.

A Ashley má už tak dost vlastních problémů.

Proto si ani pořádně nevšimne, že se muž zvedl z lavičky, dokud nedojde skoro až k ní a neosloví ji.

„Už jsme se viděli, ne?" zeptá se jí a jeho hlas je příjemně hluboký.

Ashley k němu zvedne hlavu, a ještě víc než předtím ji překvapí, jak je doopravdy vysoký. A taky hezký, takhle zblízka, s výraznou bradou pod tím dvoudenním strništěm, a s upřímnýma očima. „Ano." Usměje se na něj. „Byl jsi tady už před pár týdny, že? Se svým přítelem."

Muž se překvapeně zasměje a v očích mu zajiskří dobře myšlené pobavení. „Dean není můj přítel. Je můj bratr, hlídal jsem mu syna." Pohodí hlavou směrem k drobnému černovlasému chlapci, který znovu sedí na okraji pískoviště a tiše si plácá nějakou bábovku. V očích se mu objeví něco zvláštního, ale než Ashley přijde na to, co to je, ten pohled zmizí a on k ní natáhne ruku. „Jsem Sam," představí se.

xXx

Jejich první večeře dopadne skvěle, a druhá a třetí taky.

Sam je inteligentní a pozorný, se zájmem poslouchá, co mu Ashley říká, a ona má někdy pocit, že ho nejvíc zajímají ty úplně nejběžnější věci. Moc se mu nechce mluvit o sobě, má jenom svého bratra a toho malého chlapce a pár starých rodinných přátel, které moc nevídá, a než se usadil tady, procestoval s bratrem celé Státy.

Ashley je zmatená. Sam je vysoký (možná až příliš), ale hrbí ramena, aby působil trochu menší a nezastrašoval lidi, s pevnou, vypracovanou postavou, kterou se ale nijak nesnaží dávat na odiv, vysoce inteligentní a s velkým přehledem (a vyzná se i v řecké mytologii, na kterou je Ashley trochu zatížená), ale většinou spíš tichý, opatrný, skoro až moc, jako by měl strach, že jí ublíží, když se na ni jen křivě podívá, a pokaždé, když se zmíní o svém synovci, neubrání se mírnému úsměvu, pod kterým ale schovává něco smutného, a Ashley má strach se zeptat.

xXx

Ashley se s Deanem poprvé setká skoro po třech měsících chození se Samem, a kdyby si mohla vybrat, udělala by to jakkoli jinak.

Vlastně se setkají až na druhý pokus, protože když se Samem dorazí k němu domů, Sam pevně rozhodnutý ji bratrovi představit (Ashley by nikdy nečekala, že mu to bude trvat tak dlouho, nebo že k tomu bude potřebovat tolik odhodlání, ale ti dva zřejmě nemají úplně běžný sourozenecký vztah), Dean už spí, a podle Samova výrazu to není zrovna obvyklé, protože Dean má se spaním celkem problémy, a tak ho nechají být a udělají si příjemný filmový večer pro dva.

Je to až ráno, a Ashley sedí se Samem u snídaně a zvědavě se rozhlíží po kuchyni, která je až na pár drobností – zapomenutý ubrousek, dětský hrnek ve dřezu, takové věci – perfektně uklizená, dokonce možná až moc (a to asi není zase tak překvapivé, Sam říkal, že jejich otec byl mariňák, někde se to projevit muselo), nikde ani známka po čemkoli osobním, na druhou stranu, je to přece _kuchyně_ , když Dean vejde do místnosti, vlasy rozcuchané a oči zalepené spánkem. Pusu má široce otevřenou, jak hlasitě zívá, a na sobě má jen spodní prádlo a pomačkané tričko neurčité barvy (Cokoli od světle hnědé po khaki. Ashley si opravdu není jistá.), ve kterém evidentně spal, v náruči dítě, ke kterému skloní hlavu hned, jak přestane zívat, a něco mu začne tiše mumlat do těch skoro černých vlasů. Dokonce se ani nepodívá kolem sebe, když dojde ke stolu, bosýma nohama přitom šoupá po podlaze, jako by neměl dost energie na to, aby je pořádně zvedl, a opatrně chlapce usadí do vysoké dětské židličky.

A pak si najde židli, sedne si a složí se na desku stolu, až hlavou praští o tvrdé dřevo a Ashley sebou trhne.

„Kafe, prosím," dostane ze sebe Dean přidušeně, aniž se pohne. „Myslím, že Casovi roste další zub, celou noc nepřestal křičet."

Sam se starostlivě podívá na dítě, a Ashley následuje jeho pohled, k chlapci, který opravdu nevypadá, jako by si odpočinul, protože má oči zarudlé od pláče a malou tvářičku trochu zkřivenou bolestí a dětským vztekem nad něčím, co nemůže ovlivnit.

Sam se bez dalšího pobízení zvedne od stolu, vezme z poličky černý hrnek s nápisem AC/DC RULES a nalije do něj kávu. Beze slova hrnek položí na stůl a postaví se ke sporáku, aby svému synovci připravil snídani.

„Díky," zamumlá Dean, ale hrnek si nevezme. Jeho ramena se mírně napnou. „Buď to, nebo se mu opravdu zdá o všech těch –"

Sam ho přeruší významným zakašláním. „Až se trochu probudíš, chci ti někoho představit," oznámí mu, vezme lahvičku s ohřátým mlékem, zřejmě kvůli tomu rostoucímu zubu, a dojde k chlapci, aby ho nakrmil.

„Hm?" ozve se, a pár vteřin je ticho, během kterého Ashley rozpačitě zírá na Deanův zátylek. Možná by měla prostě odejít? Odložit celé to seznamování na jindy, až Dean nebude tak unavený po probdělé noci. Seznamování s rodinou je přece dost nepříjemné a stresující samo o sobě, natož když je jediná zbylá rodina očividně unavená k smrti.

Pak Deanovi asi dojde, co vlastně Sam řekl, protože pomalu zvedne hlavu a zamžourá na ni.

„Ty jsi Ashley?" zeptá se jí ještě dřív, než Ashley stačí cokoli říct, a i když je unavený, jeho oči jsou pozorné a hodnotící. Ne jako u muže, kterého zajímá, jestli je žena před ním hezká, je spíše jako rodič, který chce vědět, jestli si jeho dítě vybralo rozumně. Dean na okamžik mlčí, protože asi nepotřebuje odpověď, a pak pomalu pokývá hlavou a aniž z ní spustil pohled, ukáže palcem na svého bratra. „Jestli s tím knihomolem vydržíš, máš můj upřímný obdiv."

Ashley se pobaveně zasměje.

Sam protočí oči. „Blbče," otituluje ho.

Dean si odfrkne. „Mrcho."

Sam po něm hodí krabici snídaňových vloček, ale široce se u toho usmívá, a Dean má na někoho, kdo ještě napůl spí, naprosto neuvěřitelné reflexy. Klidně položí krabici vloček na stůl, zvedne se ze židle a podá si misku a mléko, a pak si nachystá snídani. Spokojeně si strčí do pusy plnou lžíci a začne žvýkat, teď už náležitě probuzený, koutky zvednuté nahoru. Ashley zatěká pohledem mezi ním a Samem a zaváhá, jestli by neměla něco říct, ale ti dva vypadají tak v pohodě a domácky, a ona nechce rušit ten klid.

„Hej?" Dean zvedne obočí a obrátí se k bratrovi. „Nepotřebuješ tam pomoct, Samantho?"

Sam se na něj ani nepodívá, absolutně soustředěný na krmení chlapce s bolavým zubem. „Haha," utrousí suše.

Dean se zasměje a Ashley se taky neubrání úsměvu, a zatímco Sam pomalu krmí svého synovce, Dean v klidu snídá a Ashley má konečně příležitost pořádně si ho prohlédnout a porovnat to, co vidí, s tím, co o něm zatím slyšela od Sama.

Ví, že je Dean starší než Sam, a že je mechanik, že nedá dopustit na svého syna a bratra a na své auto, a že jsou jen oni tři, protože z celé jejich rodiny nikdo další nezůstal. Ví, že má rád Hvězdné války a hloupé telenovely z lékařského prostředí a burgery. Ví, že by zabíjel pro dobrý jablečný koláč. Ví – a _vidí_ , protože jsou věci, které se přehlédnout jednoduše nedají – že je mimořádně hezký, s příjemným obličejem trochu schovaným za strništěm, které mají zřejmě geneticky zakódované, nebo tak něco, a plnými rty a výraznýma očima.

Co jí Sam neřekl, je to, jak strašně unaveně Dean vypadá. A není to jen únava pro probdělé noci strávené vedle dětské postýlky, jak se bezúspěšně snažil ukolébat svého syna, je to něco mnohem hlubšího, mnohem dlouhodobějšího, než jen jedna noc. Je to vidět v těch pohledných, ale ztrhaných rysech, v těch pokleslých ramenou, v očích, které by mohly být zářivé, ale nejsou.

Ale usmívá se na ni, a ke svému synovi je ochranitelský, a Sama zbožňuje, i když si z něj nepřestává dělat legraci. Moc o sobě nemluví, a když už musí, většinou to převede na vtip. Je zdvořilý, dokonce přátelský, ale drží si trochu odstup. Milý, ale uzavřený. Skvělý otec, ale občas, když se podívá na malého Case, je v jeho očích něco zvláštního, něco jako smutek a bolest a žal tak velký, že pro něj Ashley nemá slova.

xXx

„Ahoj, Deane," pozdraví Ashley vesele a s úsměvem sleduje, jak si Dean hraje se svým synem.

Oba sedí na kostkované dece roztažené na zemi, naproti sobě. Kolem jsou rozházené barevné dřevěné kostky, o které Cas zřejmě ztratil zájem, protože místo toho, aby si s nimi hrál, tiskne k sobě jednou ručkou plyšového medvídka a druhou svírá Deanovy prsty, jako by ho odmítal pustit, a Ashley se zasměje a skloní se k chlapci, aby mu pocuchala vlásky.

„Ahoj, Casi," pozdraví chlapečka a zatímco pro něj je evidentně v tuto chvíli absolutně nedůležitá, možná i neviditelná, Dean k ní zvedne hlavu a zazubí se na ni.

Dneska nevypadá tak zatraceně unaveně, jako když ho Ashley viděla poprvé. Pod očima nemá kruhy, a i když je celkem brzy ráno, rozhodně na sobotu, vypadá odpočatý, na sobě staré džíny, co mají na kolenou prošoupané díry, a čisté černé tričko, a ji napadne, že Case asi konečně přestaly trápit zoubky, a Dean tak má možnost trochu líp se vyspat, než přijde další probdělá noc u chlapcovy postýlky.

„V kuchyni je uvařené kafe, jestli máte zájem," nabídne jim dokonce, ve tváři široký úsměv a jedno oko pořád upřené na Case, protože je možná starostlivý až přehnaně, ale Ashley ví, že s malými dětmi si jeden nikdy nemůže být jistý. Stačí vteřina nepozornosti a litujete toho celý zbytek života, a Dean vypadá, že si je toho dobře vědom.

Sam překvapeně zamrká, jako by nebyl na takové pozornosti jako čerstvě uvařenou kávu zvyklý. „Díky," dostane ze sebe a okamžitě zamíří směrem do kuchyně.

Dean protočí oči, ale zřejmě je dneska v dobrém rozmaru, protože Samův výraz nijak nekomentuje, a místo toho natáhne paže k chlapci, zvedne ho ze země a posadí si ho do klína a Cas něco spokojeně zabrouká a přitiskne mu tvářičku do látky trička.

Ashley se bezděky usměje, protože vídala muže s malými dětmi už dřív, dost často na to, aby věděla, jak nepohodlně se mnoho z nich cítí, když se mají sami starat o někoho, kdo si ještě nedokáže sám říct, co potřebuje. Ale Dean je jiný, je jemný a přirozený, vůbec neváhá, když má Case nakrmit nebo ho obléct předtím, než jdou ven na procházku, nebo mu vyměnit plenku. Je to skoro jako by takové věci dělal odjakživa.

„Sam říkal, že máš doma nějaké problémy s elektřinou?" prohlásí Dean najednou, tak nečekaně, že ji na okamžik vyvede z míry.

„No –" Ashley mírně zaváhá.

„Mohl bych to zkusit dát do pořádku," navrhne Dean a vypadá u toho naprosto upřímně a Ashley napadne, jestli se s ní snaží víc sblížit, protože ho zajímá, s kým jeho bratr chodí, nebo jestli je prostě jen rád nápomocný. „S elektrikou si docela rozumím."

Ashley pokrčí rameny. „Není to taková hrůza. Jen občas zabliká nějaká žárovka. A navíc, opravu by asi potřeboval celý byt, nejen elektrika. Hlavně topení." Křivě se usměje. „To, jak se mi v některých místech drží chlad, mi už trochu leze na nervy."

„Máš po bytě studená místa?" zeptá se Sam a podá jí hrnek kávy, sám si s druhým sedne na pohovku vedle ní. „Nic takového jsi neříkala."

On a Dean si vymění znepokojený pohled a Ashley jim chce poděkovat už za to, jak hluboký zájem projevují o něco tak obyčejného.

„Je to starý dům," usměje se mírně. „Hádám, že by potřeboval pořádnou rekonstrukci, ale jsem tam jen v podnájmu a bez svolení majitele nic takového zařizovat nemůžu."

„Hmm." Sam se zamračí, zřejmě nespokojený s její odpovědí, a chvíli ji pozoruje, než obrátí pozornost k bratrovi. „Hej, Deane, snažíš se ho udusit?" zeptá se trochu pobaveně a napije se.

„No dovol?" Dean se zatváří uraženě, což vypadá trochu vtipně, vzhledem k tomu, že má na klíně malé dítě, které mu pořád tiskne obličej do trička. „Nemyslíš, že kdybych ho chtěl udusit, udělám to předtím, než jsem byl donucený poprvé mu vyměnit plíny, a ne až teď?"

Sam si pobaveně odfrkne a Cas, jako by věděl, o čem jde řeč, se od Deana mírně odtáhne.

Na Deanově tričku zůstane vlhké kolečko a Dean pohoršeně potřese hlavou. „To se dělá? Slintat na mě?" pokárá Case naoko, ale zvedne ho do výšky a políbí ho do vlasů a Cas radostně zakope nohama, s úsměvem, ve kterém září tři zuby. „Možná ti začnu říkat Cassie," navrhne Dean. „Co ty na to? Balthazar ti říkával Cassie. Líbilo se ti to?" Zasměje se. „Vsadím se, že jsi to nesnášel."

Ashley se zmateně zamračí. „Kdo je Balthazar?"

Samovi z obličeje zmizí ten jemný úsměv, který tam byl ještě před chvílí, a Ashley se nemůže ubránit myšlence na to, že je to její vina.

„Jeden… starý přítel, dalo by se říct," odpoví Sam vyhýbavě a schová tvář za hrnek kávy, a Ashley ví, že jí neříká pravdu, ale přikývne a dál se neptá.

Bratři si vymění pohled.

xXx

„Líbí se mi, jaký máte s Deanem vztah," zamumlá Ashley jednou večer.

Venku už je tma a ona se Samem sedí na pohovce u ní doma – hodně blízko u sebe, protože Ashley má jenom malou pohovku pro dva, a právě teď ji to vůbec nemrzí, protože to znamená, že se může víc tulit – a dívají se na Hru o trůny. Druhá řada, a podle Ashley ještě o něco zajímavější než ta první, i když to celkem snadno může být jen tím, že to nesleduje sama, ale s někým, koho ten příběh zajímá stejně jako ji, a kdo se nezdráhá vyjádřit svůj názor nebo i nesouhlas s tím, co se tam děje.

Teď ale obrazovku ani jeden z nich nesleduje, Ashley soustředěná na Samův výraz a Sam zamyšlený.

„Máma umřela, když jsme byli ještě malí a otec…" Sam krátce zaváhá a otočí se k ní. „Nikdy na nás neměl moc čas, a když s námi náhodou byl, choval se spíš jako generál. Tím nechci říct, že nás nemiloval," dodá rychle, „jen měl vlastní způsoby, jak to dávat najevo. Byl to Dean, kdo se o mě staral, když jsme byli děti. V podstatě mě vychoval. Udělal… Udělal by pro mě všechno." Samův hlas je tlumený a dokonale upřímný (trochu temný a za tím se určitě skrývá nějaký příběh) a Ashley si nedokáže představit, jaké bylo ve skutečnosti jeho – jejich – dětství, pokud je tohle zkrácená, třicetivteřinová verze určená k tomu, aby získala nějakou představu. „Myslím, že je čas, abych mu to oplatil."

Ashley pomalu přikývne a několik minut nepromluví, pohled slepě upřený na obrazovku, i když má před očima něco úplně jiného. Dva malé kluky, kteří spolu s často nepřítomným tátou procestovali celé Státy, a prakticky se od sebe celý život nehnuli, těžko říct, jestli spíš sourozenci nebo nejlepší přátelé nebo rodič a jeho syn, v jednom malém domě i teď, dávno po třicítce, ačkoli jeden z nich měl malé dítě.

„Ale nebylo by pro Deana lepší, kdyby si někoho našel?" zeptá se nakonec trochu váhavě, připravená vzít svoji otázku kdykoli zpátky, kdyby se ukázalo, že je příliš osobní. „Aspoň kvůli Casovi?"

Sam se pousměje koutkem úst, ale v jeho úsměvu není ani náznak veselí. „Cas byl vždycky nejšťastnější, když byl s Deanem."

xXx

Sam nemá v obličeji moc barvy a vypadá trochu smutně, když za nimi vejde zpátky do obývacího pokoje.

Ashley se zmateně zamračí, a krátce se rozhlédne po místnosti, jen na vteřinu tam, kde Dean sedí s hrnkem černé kávy na pohovce, ovladač v ruce, a na vteřinu k dětské ohrádce, ve které právě tiše oddychuje spící Cas, jednu malou ručku sevřenou v kožichu plyšového medvídka, který je zřejmě jeho oblíbený, podle toho, jak často ho s ním Ashley vídá, ale Sam mlíč, jen mlčky zírá na svého bratra, jako by mu chtěl něco říct, ale nevěděl, jak na to.

„Same?" osloví ho trochu váhavě a možná přitom očekává, že ji Sam pošle pryč, aby si mohl s bratrem promluvit v soukromí, ale on nic takového neudělá.

Vůbec na její hlas nereaguje, ramena napjatá a pohled upřený na Deana, který k němu konečně zvedne oči.

„Sammy? Co se stalo?" zeptá se a pohled mu okamžitě sklouzne ke spícímu chlapci, aby zkontroloval, jestli je v pořádku.

Za každých okolností zodpovědný, starostlivý otec.

„Mluvil jsem s Bobbym," řekne Sam jemně, a Ashley mezi nimi nestihne ani zatěkat pohledem (protože _kdo je Bobby?_ ) protože Deanova reakce je okamžitá.

Dean zamrká a předkloní se, lokty zapřené na stehnech. „A?" zeptá se, jako bez dechu. Bezmyšlenkovitě odloží ovladač na pohovku vedle sebe a jen na Sama zírá, v obličeji směsici očekávání a naděje a strachu. „Co říkal?"

Sam pomalu zavrtí hlavou. „Mrzí mě to," prohlásí upřímně a přijde blíž, i když si nesedne. Tyčí se nad nimi oběma, jejich gigantický dobrák, ramena nahrbená, a ať už mluví o čemkoli, vypadá, jako by mu bylo do pláče. „Znáš Bobbyho, díval se všude a zalarmoval každého, kdo by mohl něco vědět, dokonce znovu sehnal Crowleyho, ale…" Jeho slova vyzní do ztracena.

Dean na něj na chvíli beze slova hledí, jako by mu odmítal uvěřit. Potom polkne. „Takže není nic?" zeptá se slabě. „Říkáš, že neexistuje způsob, jak ho dostat zpátky?"

Sam neodpoví, ale jeho mlčení je zřejmě dostatečně výmluvné, protože Dean zakloní hlavu a opře si ji o hranu pohovky a zároveň sjede na sedáku o kousek níž, takže zírá do stropu. „Chci ho zpátky, Sammy," zamumlá a Ashley si je téměř jistá, že v jeho očích zahlédla slzy, jakkoli těžké je pro ni uvěřit tomu, že by byl Dean ochotný ukázat před kýmkoli nějakou slabost, jenže Dean je smutný jako nikdo, koho kdy Ashley potkala, a ona pořád ještě nechápe _proč_ , a možná už je prostě jen příliš unavený na to, aby se ty slzy snažil skrývat.

A dobře, podle toho, co si Ashley dokázala odvodit z toho, co Dean právě řekl, si je celkem jistá, že Dean někoho ztratil, někoho, kdo pro něj byl velice důležitý, rozhodně dost na to, aby o něm Sam před ní nechtěl mluvit. Nejspíš Deanův partner, nebo alespoň hodně dobrý přítel, a Ashley sice neví, co přesně se stalo, ale to neznamená, že nevidí, jak moc to Deana bolí.

„Jen ho chci zpátky," zašeptá Dean a sleduje Sama, jako by to mohl zařídit.

„Deane," dostane ze sebe Sam tiše a znovu mírně zavrtí hlavou. Vypadá přitom skoro jako by se omlouval. „Víš, že to nejde," řekne a je slyšet, jak se nutí do každého slova. „Je mi to líto, ale nejde to."

Dean se dlouze, roztřeseně nadechne, a potom hlasitě polkne a sklopí hlavu, a když ji znovu zvedne, o několik nekonečných vteřin později, vypadá tak, jak ho Ashley zná. Klidný a skoro vyrovnaný, s neuvěřitelně smutnýma očima v obličeji s kamenným výrazem, plný bolesti, ale rozhodnutý nedat ji najevo před ostatními. „Jdu spát," oznámí jim chraplavě, a pak se zvedne z pohovky a zamíří ke schodům do prvního patra. Ruce se mu třesou.

Sam ho beze slova provází pohledem, dokud nezmizí za rohem.

xXx

„Proč je Dean tak smutný?"

Ashley si téměř gratuluje, že s otázkou vydržela, dokud nebyla sama se Samem, a že ji to stálo hodně přemáhání.

Pořád má před očima Deanův výraz, ten vteřinový záblesk naděje v jeho tváři, než Sam promluvil, a potom to naprosté zdrcení, slzy v jeho očích, když si poslechl, co mu Sam potřeboval říct, pořád slyší ten jeho zlomený hlas, když se Sama ptal, jestli opravdu neexistuje nic, a neví, co si o tom má myslet. To, co se stalo, odporuje všemu, co si Ashley myslela. Doteď byla přesvědčená, že Dean přišel o muže, kterého miloval, což zřejmě celkem odpovídalo. Jenomže on není mrtvý, jak si myslela, protože se Dean ptal, jestli je nějaký způsob, jak ho dostat zpátky.

Ovšem ten způsob, jakým se ptal, potom, co Sam mluvil s nějakým starým rodinným přítelem – a Ashley nechápe, jak s tím ten muž souvisí, nebo proč by měl být tak informovaný, že je jeho slovo jako zákon, tak důležité, že když Dean slyšel jeho nesouhlas, musel zadržovat slzy. Celé to nedává moc smysl, podivně zmatené.

Nebo se na to jen dívá ze špatného úhlu?

Sam toho taky potom příliš nenamluvil, několik minut poté, co Dean odešel z místnosti, dokonce strávil se sklopenou hlavou u Casovy ohrádky, jako by chlapce nemohl spustit z očí, teď když na něj na okamžik nedává pozor Dean, než si šel beze slova sednout vedle Ashley, a když se potom Cas probudil a rozplakal se, byl ve vteřině u něj, tak rychle, že to snad ani nebylo možné, okamžitě ho zvedl do náručí a přitiskl si ho na prsa, obličej zabořený v chlapcových tmavých vláscích.

„Ššš, to nic," zamumlal a nepřestával ho pohupovat na rukou, aby ho utišil. „To nic, Casi, to nic."

Nepustil ho, dokud se Cas neuklidnil a znovu neusnul, a potom ho opatrně položil zpátky do ohrádky. Něžně mu odhrnul vlásky z čela. „Jenom spinkej," zašeptal a smutně se na něj usmál a Ashley se musela kousnout do rtu, aby se nerozplakala.

„Proč je tolik smutný?" zeptá se Sama znovu a přejede mu prsty po paži.

Sam se na ni podívá a jeho oči jsou temné a vlhké. Vypadá unaveně, ale nepřestává se na ni dívat, jednu paži obemknutou kolem jejího pasu. „Dean je… Posledních pár měsíců pro nás bylo těžkých." Samovy oči sklouznou k dítěti, které tak nevinně spí, vedle plyšového medvídka, který je velký skoro jako on, prsty jedné drobné ručky zaťaté v pěst. „Ztratili… Dean ztratil někoho, na kom mu opravdu záleželo."

Ashley pomalu přikývne.

„Nikdy mi to neřekl, ale…" Sam se na chvilku odmlčí, jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli má pokračovat, nebo možná jen neví jak, ale potom se roztřeseně nadechne a olízne si rty. Když znovu promluví, jeho hlas je jemný. „Nikdy mi to neřekl, ale myslím, že opravdu miloval Castiela. Byl – Castiel byl jeho nejlepší přítel, možná jediný, kterého kdy měl. Byl tu pro Deana, i když jsem já nemohl. Vždycky byl na Deanově straně, i když byly všichni ostatní proti nim. A když… když o něj Dean přišel…" Sam potřese hlavou. „Myslím, že Dean už nikdy nebude chtít nikoho jiného. Možná už ani není schopný chtít někoho jiného."

Jeho slova zní tak neodvratně, že se Ashley zachvěje a na okamžik neví, co by měla říct. Jak to napravit? Jak dát najevo, jak strašně moc ji mrzí, co se Deanovi stalo, když pochybuje, že by zrovna Dean chtěl kdy slyšet i jen náznak lítosti vůči jeho osobě?

„Aspoň má pořád Case," zašeptá nakonec.

„Ano," přikývne Sam a po tváři mu přeběhne podivně nešťastný úsměv. „Aspoň má pořád Case."

xXx

Když se to stane, je to nečekané, a to nejen proto, že si v jeden okamžik Samovi stěžuje na náhlý chlad, a ve druhý tam najednou je _ten muž_ , ale taky proto, že je to duch, tím si je Ashley jistá, a Ashley nikdy nevěřila na _duchy_.

„Co –" dostane ze sebe šokovaně, hlas slabý a přiškrcený, a začne vstávat, ale Sam je rychlejší.

Během vteřiny je na nohou a stojí přímo před ní, aby ji bránil vlastním tělem. „Ashley?" osloví ji a zní přitom možná napjatě, ale ne vyděšeně, a Ashley se toho chytí jako záchranného lana.

 _Budou v pořádku. Všechno bude v pořádku._

„Ashley? Kde máš sůl?" ptá se jí Sam a pořád stojí před ní, ramena široká tak, že přes něj ani nevidí. „To nic, Ashley. Nic se neděje. Jen mi řekni, kde máš sůl." Zní skoro podezřele klidně, na to, že se k nim pomalu a s děsivým úsměvem blíží muž, který tam ještě před okamžikem vůbec nebyl, a Ashley se donutí soustředit se.

„Nebo něco železného."

„V – v kuchyni," dostane ze sebe Ashley. Ruce se jí třesou. „Sůl je v kuchyni."

„Dobře. Teď pro ni půjdeš, a až se s ní vrátíš sem, vysypeš ji na něj," dává jí Sam pokyny, a než stačí Ashley zavrtět hlavou, že se v žádném případě nikam nepohne, pokud on nepůjde s ní – možná už nikdy – Sam se proti muži s rozpřaženýma rukama vrhne.

Nemá to žádný výrazný účinek, protože ten zatracený duch jen mávne rukou na stranu a Sama to odhodí proti zdi, ale Sam nezůstane na zemi dlouho, hned zase na nohách, a znovu proti němu vyrazí, i když to bude nejspíš k ničemu, stejně jako jeho první pokus, ale na odvedení pozornosti to stačí a Ashley vystartuje do kuchyně, aby splnila, co jí Sam přikázal, protože zněl tak jistě a proč by vůbec měl tváří v tvář duchovi být tak klidný? Ale zněl sebejistě a ona vběhne do kuchyně právě ve chvíli, kdy z vedlejšího pokoje zaslechne zvuk tříštění nábytku, a třesoucíma rukama bez přemýšlení otevře skříňku nad kuchyňskou linkou a vezme celou tu velkou nádobu soli, co tam má, a vrátí se s ní vedle.

„Same!" vykřikne okamžitě, protože konferenční stolek je na třísky, okolo střepy z těch dvou hrnků, co na něm měli, několik časopisů a ovladač na televizi a uprostřed té spouště leží Sam, na zádech a s rukama rozhozenýma, při vědomí, ale poškrábaný a s krvácejícím rtem. Obočí má nad jedním okem roztržené a Ashley se zachvěje a bez dalšího uvažování otevře nádobu a jediným prudkým pohybem všechnu sůl vysype přímo na ducha, a ten k jejímu překvapení a úlevě zabliká a zmizí, jako by tam nikdy ani nebyl.

Tedy až na všechny ty rozbité věci a zraněného Sama, který se začne hrabat na nohy. „Musíme odsud," dostane ze sebe Sam (copak ještě není po všem?) trochu nesoustředěně, jako po pořádné ráně do hlavy a Ashley k němu bez dechu přiběhne, pomůže mu na nohy a během pár vteřin oba vypadnou z jejího bytu.

xXx

Dean Samovi pomáhá sehnat informace o minulém obyvateli jejího bytu (a o tom, jak zemřel a kde ho jeho truchlící pozůstalí – kterých zase tolik nebylo, protože mezi lidmi zřejmě nebyl nijak zvlášť oblíbený – pochovali), ve tváři zamračení a na rtech pár tichých poznámek o tom, jak _se těm neřádům nemůžou vyhnout ani teď, když už jsou v loveckém důchodu_ , ale když doopravdy přijde na věc, prohlásí, že někdo přece musí uklidnit a dohlédnout na Ashley a pohlídat Case, a že ten duch by měl být Samova starost a on že už pomohl dost, když mu zalepil to krvácející obočí, protože Sam je zřejmě neschopný nezranit se během filmového večera, a Sam protočí otráveně oči, ale vyrazí na hřbitov, sám, ale v klidu a beze strachu.

V ruce má přitom kanystr benzínu a lopatu a Ashley opravdu nechce vědět, co přesně se na tom hřbitově bude dít.

„Nemůže se mu nic stát?" zeptá se Ashley Deana, a ten se k jejímu překvapení jen pobaveně zasměje.

„Nikdy bych ho tam samotného nepustil, kdybych si myslel, že je to pro něj nebezpečné," prohlásí a vypadá dokonale bezstarostně, Case v náručí. Pomalu ho posadí na zem a nechá ho hrát si s kostkami, a znovu se k ní otočí. Když uvidí, že ji to nijak neuklidnilo, povzdychne si. „Sam poprvé zlikvidoval ducha úplně sám, když mu bylo třináct," oznámí jí. „Ví, co dělá. Nedělej si starosti, je to jen jeden duch. Nuda."

S širokým úsměvem zvedne kostku, kterou mu Cas poslal po zemi, a udělá na chlapce obličej.

 _Nuda?_ Ashley nevěřícně potřese hlavou.

Dean ji pozoruje, jako by trochu očekával, že se složí a dá se do pláče nebo něco podobného. „Jak se cítíš?" zeptá se jí jemně a s upřímně starostlivým výrazem. Vrátí Casovi, který se tlumeně, dětsky chichotá, kostku, a pomalu, jako starý člověk, se posbírá z podlahy.

Ashley krátce zaváhá, protože si opravdu není jistá, co by vlastně měla říct. Jak by se měla cítit? Po tom, co ji přímo v jejím bytě přepadl pěkně navztekaný duch, a ona zjistila nejen to, že – překvapení – duchové jsou skuteční, ale že její přítel o tom ví, a naprosto přesně ví, jak si s nimi poradit, protože měl trochu šílenou výchovu?

Dean ji nepopohání, jen se posadí do křesla naproti ní a vyrovnaně čeká, až si Ashley utřídí myšlenky.

„Ani nevím," prohlásí Ashley po chvíli ticha a pokrčí rameny. Přidušeně se zasměje a připadá si přitom trochu bláznivě, ale Dean jenom chápavě přikývne.

„Je těžké tomu uvěřit, že?" zeptá se.

„Trochu," souhlasí Ashley. „Je těžké uvěřit tomu, že je to skutečné," zamumlá trochu nepřítomně, před očima pořád toho dokonale opravdového muže, který v jejím bytě zemřel několik let předtím, než se vůbec nastěhovala, ale přesto měl stále pocit, že je jediný, kdo má právo tam být. „Chci říct –" Potřese hlavou a vzdychne. „Je to zvláštní. Nikdy jsem nevěřila na duchy."

Dean očima zkontroluje Case, který tiše sedí na koberci a pomalu z dřevěných kostek skládá nějakou oválnou stavbu, která je Ashley matně povědomá; a mírně se předkloní. „Sam říkal, že jsi byla statečná," pronese tiše, vážný.

Ashley se tlumeně rozesměje. „To bych neřekla," přizná se. „Měla jsem strach. Ne, kruci, umírala jsem hrůzou!"

„Neutekla jsi." Dean pokrčí rameny.

„Sam řekl, že budeme v pořádku, tak jsem mu věřila."

Dean na ni pár vteřin mlčky zírá, výraz zamyšlený, jako by něco zvažoval, něco dost důležitého. Pohled mu znovu zalétne k dítěti, které si jich vůbec nevšímá, plně ponořené do své vlastní zábavy, a párkrát rychle zamrká, ale neřekne nic.

„Sam říkal, že jste se naučili od otce, jak zahnat ducha," pokračuje tedy Ashley. „Že vás všechno naučil on."

„Ne všechno." Dean zamítavě potřese hlavou. Na okamžik zaváhá. „Měli jsme víc zdrojů, ale ano, většinu toho, co víme, nás naučil on." Předkloní se a jeho hlas klesne těsně nad šepot. „Já a Sam jsme to, čemu se mezi informovanými říká lovci."

„Lovci?" zopakuje po něm Ashley trochu překvapeně, protože nic takového jí Sam neřekl. Na chvíli si ani není jistá, jestli Samovi nebude vadit, že jí to Dean vypráví. Ale proč by mělo? Vždyť už přece potkala ducha, na vlastní kůži zažila setkání s nadpřirozenem. Není to, jako by jí Dean chtěl vyprávět děsivé historky, aby ji vystrašil. Je to skutečné a ona je toho teď možná součástí.

A Dean by jí nic z toho určitě nebyl ochotný říct, aniž se o tom s bratrem poradil.

Takže tedy lovci, správně? Ashley zamyšleně pokývá hlavou. To zní zajímavě. Hodně nebezpečně. Zní to jako spousta zbraní a střílení a křiku, dost možná bolest a občasná nehoda. Zní to jako stopování a kladení pastí.

Ne, to už asi zabíhá příliš daleko.

„Když říkáš lovci…" začne pomalu, a Dean jen kývne, ale mlčí, aby jí dal čas dojít si k tomu vlastním tempem, přesně tak rychle, jak Ashley potřebuje. Nezdržuje ji, ani nepopohání, jen čeká.

„Co _přesně_ lovíte?"

„Většinou duchy." Dean se na ni křivě usměje a povytáhne obočí.

Ashley přikývne. „Ale je toho víc, že?" domýšlí si. „Ne jen duchové." Protože Dean řekl _většinou_. „Co je ještě skutečné, kromě duchů?"

„Všechno," řekne Dean a Ashley se chce zasmát a pochválit ho za skvělý vtip, ale nemůže, protože jeho hlas je tak zatraceně vážný. „Všechno, co si jenom dokážeš představit. Upíři. Vlkodlaci. Černí psi. Lucifer. Dokonce i příšery pod postelí. Úplně všechno. Kromě Bigfoota," dodá, aby to trochu zlehčil, uvolnil náladu.

Ashley se nezasměje, oči rozevřené doširoka. „Lucifer?" vydechne otřeseně a nevěřícně na něj zírá. Jak by něco takového mohlo být vůbec možné? Příšery a strašidla?

Dean přikývne. „Nemusíš mít strach," ujistí ji a pousměje se. „Víme, co s nimi, kdyby to bylo potřeba."

Ashley si nepřipadá uklidněná. Svět, který jí Dean popisuje, je strašidelný a smrtelně nebezpečný a nikdo to v něm nemá jisté, protože převážná většina lidí je otřesně neinformovaná. Na druhou stranu – říct jim pravdu? Rozhlásit mezi lidmi, že někde ve světě existují stvoření, která si je můžou najít a ublížit jim, šířit mezi nimi paniku (protože stejně nikdo nebude vědět, jak se účinně bránit), a to ještě za předpokladu, že nebudete považováni za blázna? „Když je tolik těch špatných, je někdo… někdo dobrý? Někdo na straně těch hodných, co neubližují?" zeptá se a má strach, že Dean řekne ne.

Dean uhne pohledem, nad kořenem nosu malou vrásku, a neodpoví. Očima zabloudí zpátky ke svému synovi a pečlivě ho sleduje, a Ashley dlouze vydechne, smířená s tím, že jejich rozhovor dospěl ke konci, a následuje jeho příkladu.

Cas sedí na koberci a něco si pro sebe tiše brouká, ne dost hlasitě na to, aby ho opravdu slyšeli, i kdyby jeho batolecímu povídání rozuměli. Ale neúnavně pokračuje ve své hře a dál skládá kostky jednu na druhou, jako by to byly cihly. Stavba před ním pomalu roste do výšky a Ashley si najednou uvědomí, co jí připomíná.

„Snaží se znovu postavit koloseum?" zeptá se pobaveně a malinko nevěřícně a trochu přitom čeká, že se Dean rozesměje a zeptá se, jestli jí náhodou nepřeskočilo, protože jak by sotva osmnáctiměsíční dítě asi tak mohlo vědět něco o tom, jak vypadá koloseum?

Jenže Dean se nesměje a jeho obličej ukazuje jen náznak hrdosti, zbytek jsou obavy a hluboký smutek, když konečně promluví. „Pravděpodobně," řekne tak tiše, že to nejspíš ani nebylo určeno pro její uši.

Ashley se nechápavě zamračí. „Co tím myslíš?"

Dean k ní obrátí oči a malý Cas se právě v tu chvíli tlumeně zachichotá, spokojený, a Dean v reakci na to na pár vteřin pevně stiskne víčka, a pak potřese hlavou.

„Deane?" zamumlá Ashley tázavě a on pomalu otevře oči.

„Řekl ti Sam něco o Casovi?" zeptá se, hlas měkký, jak ho Ashley ještě neslyšela.

Ashley přejede pohledem po jeho tváři, a přitom se snaží vzpomenout si. _Cas je Deanův syn_ , řekl jí Sam, když se poznali. _Je moc chytrý. Dean ho zbožňuje._

Ale Cas není Deanovi podobný, ani zdaleka, jeho oči modré a vlasy mnohem tmavší než ty Deanovy, jeho kůže skoro bílá, úplně jiné rysy v obličeji, a tak Ashley jednoduše předpokládala, že si ho z nějakého předchozího vztahu přivedl Deanův partner, Castiel, možná přímo Dean, nebo že ho adoptovali. Tak jako tak, Dean je Casův otec, ať už biologický nebo ne, a všechno ostatní – a Ashley si snad ani nevybavuje, že by jí Sam o svém synovci řekl ještě něco dalšího – absolutně bledne ve srovnání s tím, jak starostlivě se Dean o dítě stará, protože Cas je naprosto normální, dokonale spokojené batole.

„Já nevím." Ashley pokrčí rameny. „Co by mi měl říct?"

Dean na ni pár okamžiků zírá, a potom polkne a nervózně si olízne rty. „Cas není můj syn."

xXx

A Dean jí vypráví příběh o muži, který byl na té správné straně, na straně těch, kteří neubližovali. Příběh o muži, který byl Deanův nejlepší přítel, laskavý a tak strašně moc _lidský_ , i když byl ve skutečnosti mnohem víc než jen pouhý člověk. Vypráví jí příběh o tmavovlasém muži s modrýma očima, které viděly celá staletí, příběh o muži, kterého miloval, ale nikdy mu to neřekl. Příběh o muži, který se obětoval – svoji moc i paměť i sebe sama – aby ochránil lidstvo.

Protože Cas není Deanův syn.

Ashley mlčky poslouchá Deanovo neuvěřitelné vyprávění, vzadu za krkem husí kůži, a když se podívá na tmavovlasého chlapce, který sedí na koberci jen pár metrů od ní a z barevných dřevěných kostek tiše skládá něco, co podezřele připomíná koloseum, ale kdysi byl možná tak mocný, že uměl uzdravovat i zabíjet pouhým dotykem, když se Deanovi podívá do očí, temně zelených a bolestně, nekonečně smutných, věří mu každé slovo.


End file.
